<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Efecto mariposa by MissLefroy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920071">Efecto mariposa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy'>MissLefroy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Butterfly Effect, Family, Gen, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Science Fiction, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George y Ron viajan al pasado para salvar a Fred.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Efecto mariposa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>02.05.1998</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>—¿En el Lago Negro? —preguntó Ron sin entender nada.</p><p>—Así es —resopló George—. ¿Cuál es el problema?</p><p>—Que no tenemos mucho tiempo y estamos demasiado lejos del castillo.</p><p>—¿Vas a seguir quejándote o a ceñirte al plan?</p><p>Ron refunfuñó, colocó el traslador del tiempo cerca de un árbol y se quitó la mochila que llevaba a la espalda. Sacó su contenido, la dejó junto a la <em>botella</em> y se lo pasó a su hermano.</p><p>—Hay algo que no entiendo —comentó Ron sacando una máscara.</p><p>—¿El qué? —George estaba perdiendo la paciencia.</p><p>—¿Por qué tenemos que vestirnos así? ¿Por qué no usamos poción multijugos?</p><p>George puso los ojos en blanco y se palmeó la frente. No era la primera vez que le explicaba el plan.</p><p>—Me pregunto qué vio Hermione en ti.</p><p>—¿A qué viene eso ahora?</p><p>—A que ya te hemos dicho esto unas cuantas veces, pero veo que me equivoqué en traerte. No sé cómo me dejé convencer para venir con alguien tan bobalicón.</p><p>—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa conmigo?</p><p>—Pasa que esto llevamos años planeándolo y tú solo haces preguntas absurdas. Estoy nervioso porque el tiempo corre y solo tenemos esta oportunidad. Así que, o dejas de hacer preguntas estúpidas o te quedas aquí. Tú decides.</p><p>Ron permaneció callado. Terminó de ponerse su atuendo y se colocó la máscara.</p><p>—George.</p><p>—Ahora no, Ron. Luego.</p><p>—Está bien. Solo quería avisarte de que has pisado caca de hipogrifo. Pero tú mismo.</p><p>George meneó la cabeza.</p><p>—Idiota —murmuró George.</p><p>—Cretino —masculló Ron.</p><p>George ignoró a Ron todo el camino a Hogwarts. La batalla estaba por terminar y sabía a dónde tenían que dirigirse.</p><p>—¿Recuerdas lo que tienes que hacer? —preguntó George cuando estaban acercándose al lugar.</p><p>—Ignorar mortífagos, proteger a los nuestros y no dejar que nos distraigan.</p><p>—Eso es.</p><p>Ron miró a su hermano cuando llegaron a un pasillo solitario. No podía verle la cara, pero pudo intuir que algo no andaba bien.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro de esto? Porque tal vez cambiemos muchas cosas…</p><p>—¿Como cuáles?</p><p>—¿Angelina? ¿Los niños? Ya sabes…</p><p>—No me importa. Ella ni siquiera se acordará de todo esto.</p><p>—Pero tú sí. Es un efecto secundario de viajar al pasado.</p><p>—Claro, de esto sí que te acuerdas, pero del porqué no usamos la multijugos, nada.</p><p>George respiró hondo y se colocó en un pasillo cerca de su destino. Se vio a sí mismo junto a su gemelo. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.</p><p>—Si tengo que sacrificar mi matrimonio por salvar a Fred —le comunicó—, lo haré.</p><p>Sin dejar que Ron pudiera decir nada, se pusieron en marcha. Se toparon con un mortífago y Ron lo aturdió. Vio a su hermana y a George del pasado. Ambos les lanzaron un hechizo, pero Ron los esquivó, los desarmó y los envolvió en una burbuja protectora. George fue hacia Fred, que les lanzó otro hechizo, pero su gemelo lo aturdió. Una vez en el suelo, lo cogió en brazos y, junto con Ron, se desaparecieron.</p><hr/><p>—¿Estás bien? —preguntó George a Fred, que aún permanecía en el suelo.</p><p>—Sí, pero —contestó preocupado; miró a su alrededor y luego a los <em>mortífagos</em> que le habían llevado hasta allí—, ¿quiénes sois?</p><p>—¿Cuánto nos queda?</p><p>—Dos minutos —respondió Ron.</p><p>—Fred —se dirigió George a su gemelo—, por favor, escúchame: pase lo que pase, quédate aquí hasta el amanecer, ¿entendido?</p><p>—Sí, pero…</p><p>—Tenemos que irnos. Vamos, Idiota.</p><p>—Cuando tú quieras, Cretino.</p><p>—Decidme al menos si mi hermano George está bien…</p><p>Ron se dirigió hasta el traslador del tiempo, mientras su hermano se quedó a mirando a su joven gemelo. Aún llevaba la máscara que ocultaba su identidad, pero tras ella no pudo contener un par de lágrimas. Lo había conseguido. Se acercó a Ron, agarró junto a él la <em>botella</em> y, antes de desaparecer, dijo:</p><p>—Él está bien.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>29.12.2020</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>—¿Tienes recuerdos nuevos? Porque yo aún no… —quiso saber Ron al llegar a La Madriguera.</p><p>—Aún es pronto. Hermione dijo que tardaría un rato. Puede que una media hora.</p><p>Entraron por la puerta de la cocina. No parecía haber nadie en ese momento, pero no esperaban ningún recibimiento. En teoría, nadie recordaría el viaje que Ron y George hicieron a través del tiempo para rescatar a Fred.</p><p>—¡Al fin aparecéis! —exclamó una voz femenina tras ellos. Cuando se giraron para ver quién era, ambos hermanos se quedaron sin palabras—. ¿Dónde os habíais metido? Llevamos más de media hora esperando a que regreséis de la cocina y desaparecisteis sin decir nada.</p><p>Se la veía muy enfadada.</p><p>—Verity, ¿qué haces aquí? —quiso saber Ron; hacía años que no la veía y su visita le era más que extraña.</p><p>—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Se cruzó de brazos, mirando a ambos hermanos, que no entendían nada.</p><p>—Una muy normal de alguien que no hemos visto en mucho tiempo.</p><p>—George, nos hemos visto esta mañana. ¿Estáis bien? ¿Os habéis golpeado la cabeza al entrar o qué?</p><p>—Sí —improvisó, frotándosela con una mano—. Ron y yo hemos chocado nuestras cabezas y, bueno, ya sabes, nos volvemos muy idiotas cuando nos pasa.</p><p>Una risa nerviosa salió de la garganta de Ron, que imitó el gesto de su hermano.</p><p>—Oh, estáis aquí —dijo Fred entrando en la cocina—. ¿Dónde os habíais metido? Llevamos rato buscándoos.</p><p>George se quedó inmóvil. De repente, a su memoria le vinieron recuerdos nuevos, recuerdos que antes de la misión no tenía. Él seguía casado con Angelina, su Angelina, y Verity era su cuñada, quien llevaba con Fred desde el final de la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Quería abrazarle, pero sabía que si lo hacía levantaría sospechas.</p><p>—Se han golpeado la cabeza, por eso están así.</p><p>—Recuerda que yo siempre fui el gemelo listo —bromeó y le dio un beso—. ¿Vamos? —les dijo a sus hermanos.</p><p>George se quedó en silencio un poco más, maravillado de poder estar de nuevo junto a Fred. Ese Fred que jamás se volverá a separar de él. Dio un largo suspiro y asintió.</p><p>—Vamos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>